Kurt is with Who!
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: Kurt see's a side of Quinn he has never seen before and has a strange connection with her he has never had before.
1. Quinn?

_This is a Glee story about Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray! I own nothing from Glee. Story below! By the way, italics is flashbacks!_

Kurt's PovFreshman year at McKinley High is always horrifying. Especially when you're me, being gay is more slushy in the face. This year I'm no longer a freshman and those days are behind me. This year I had a new style, Calvin Klein with a hint of my own designs. I flung the school doors open and strutted down the hallway.

"Hey gay kid," An immature football player shouted.

"May I help you?" I clenched my teeth together closing my eyes waiting for the cool feel of the slushy to freeze my face.

"Ha ha," He chuckled throwing a strawberry slushy in my face. I opened my eyes walking towards the bathroom to wipe it off. My pale hand reached in my bag for my moist towelette. When I finished cleaning myself I felt painful memories of my Mom back.

"_Sweetie, are you alright?" My beautiful Mother asked my rubbing my back; I looked up at her with a black eye._

"_Finn, hit me, and it hurts!" I exclaimed burying my face into her lap. She began to stroke my hair and sighed._

"_Kurt, why do you think he did it?" She asked me knowing the truth._

"_Because, he knows I'm gay," I breathed in heavily._

"_That's who you are and don't forget it, your not afraid to be outside of the lines. You're Kurt Hummel, not Finn Hudson," She smiled at me I perked up and sat up and smiled back at her._

"_Don't every leave me Mom," I smiled and hugged her with my tiny arms._

"_I won't die," She smiled at me, a painful lie now._

"Don't every leave me," I sighed wiping away my tears and beginning back to class. I smiled at Mercedes as I passed her locker, she was with Matt. I guess they hooked up over the summer. The next locker I passed was Rachel's, to my surprise Jesse was there and they were talking, "Jesse what a shock to see you here again," I smiled up at him, both him and Rachel turned to me with a smile.

"He lives here now and has to go to this school," Rachel smiled pleasantly, man will Finn be pissed.

"And, I forgave and Rachel for what I have done, so Rachel and Jesse are back on!" He excitedly smiled at us jumping up and down. I'm actually happy they did that to Rachel, even though I love Rachel like a sister, she was a little selfish around those says.

"Happy for you, can't wait to see Finn's reaction," I chuckled watching both their smiles turn upside down and gave each other a worried look. I happily skipped to my locker and noticed my new locker buddy crying her eyes out.

"Quinn?" I gasped as I saw who it was.


	2. Homeless

_Here is chapter 2 of Kurt is with Who? I won nothing!_

Quinn's Pov

This morning I walked to school, I have no idea where I will live. My Mom had died in a car crash 2 weeks ago while I was living with her and Puck is with Santana. Mercedes' Mom wouldn't let me in either. Mercedes told her it was me, but she had to save the room for Mercedes' new baby brother. I was left alone again, I don't know where my father is, but I know he would never let me live with him. It was raining this morning; cops are going to kick me out of the house tonight. Rain soaked my hair and clothes; I work at McDonalds right now. I can't afford an apartment with the money I get paid. I arrived at McKinley high and wiped away my tears and began inside, my head was bowed down. I had a new locker this year; I was kicked out of my old one for 'disruption' I opened my locker and hoped that my clothes would dry in time for 1st period. I'm not wearing any nurse clothes. I lifted my head and watched Puck make out with Santana and immediately felt jealous, I missed Puck and his sarcasm, he pulled Santana off and looked at me, and I bowed my cold head.

"I have to go, bye hot shit," She seductive smiled and walked away. Puck made his way to my locker.

"So, captain is looking down. Sucks to be you, love to be me," He smirked at me I ignored him and looked at myself in the little mirror I had.

"Puck, no matter what you insist of being the little bitch you are. Go ahead and make some more girls pregnant," I snarled at him he looked a little shocked to hear that.

"At least I'm not homeless, I will pay you $100 to be my own personal slut," He smirked grabbing my butt I pushed him away from me.

"You have Santana, I'd rather be homeless then to be near you," I hissed at him, he was officially insulted and walked away. He was right though, I am homeless. I'm so desperate I would say yes if Man-Hands offered me to live with her. I felt tears come I couldn't fight them, I need to visit .

"Quinn?" I heard a familiar voice asked me in shock. I looked up and ran for her office; Kurt pulled my arm and yanked me back, "Quinn, what's wrong?" He kept on asking.

"I-I'm fine," I lied to him trying to get free.

"No, you're soaking wet and crying, what's wrong?" He asked again. The bell rang, but Kurt didn't let go of me.

"Why should you care? I gave birth at age 16; I committed a f-ing sin! You don't know me, you don't know me," I kept shouting, finally broke free and ran to her office.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I'm homeless," I cried when I ran into her office.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered to say, I could tell she was confussed.


	3. Can I Move In?

_Here is chapter 3 of Kurt is with Who? In this chapter you will see what happens to Quinn and where she will live._

Quinn's Pov

looked confused at me; maybe it was what I said, or the fact that I was drenched. I sat in the chair to the right of her and gave her a kind hearted broken soul girl look. It feels like every year something bad happens to me last year I was pregnant now I'm homeless!

"My Mom died in a car accident, and I have nowhere to stay," I softly spoke to her, her eyes widened and looked like a deer in headlights, no joke.

"What about you're Father?" She asked breaking the silence between us. I don't even know where he is, and I don't care. He treated me like crap, kicking out his own daughter with a child!

"Listen, he isn't in my life anymore, ok? I need a home; I don't have that many friends since I have lost all my popularity! I only have Glee class!" I exclaimed at realizing that what Man-Hands said one day was true.

"What about a sister?" She asked me with her hands folded on her desk. She was wearing a yellow sweater with a lighter yellow blouse under it. She wore a puke looking skirt and had red beads. I swear I would have loved to puke on that outfit, it was a disgrace.

"I don't know where she is!" I shouted at her getting a little pissed off that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"What about Rachel?" She asked I nodded no, "Tina?" I nodded no again and went through everyone in Glee, "Kurt? Come on, he is gay. He couldn't do anything!" She shouted at me I was a little surprised that she was shouting. I remember earlier and I decided Kurt couldn't be all that bad, why not?

"Sure, we will see what HE says," I told her standing up and headed towards first period. I wasn't as wet as before, but I was still wet and cold. I walked past where Glee meets. I stopped and decided to just stay in there until it was Glee class.

*With Kurt*

"Kurt Hummel to the Guidance Office," The teacher told me as she hung up the phone, I shuffled around to get my stuff and made my way down there. When I arrived I noticed that the one seat was wet, weird.

"How may I help you?" I asked her with a confident smile as I sat in the dry chair and crossed my legs. She sighed looked down and then back up.

"Kurt, Quinn Fabray, needs a place to stay and she agreed with me that you were the best choice," She spoke softly and kindly and starred at me for an answer.


End file.
